Oz Songs...The Insanity Continues >:)
by second wings
Summary: If you read "My Insane Song Parodies" of all the G-boys...Here's the Ozies! ^_^ *HINTS OF YOAI AND LITTLE BIT OF DOROTHY BASHING*


Oz Parody Songs...The Insanity Continues :)  
By Moon Dragon  
  
Warnings: Hints of YOAI! And a little bit of DOROTHY BASHING! Don't read if you like Dorothy!  
Notes: Kind of like a sequel from my first Gundam songs parody.  
I just hope this one is as good as the first! ^_^ Enjoy!  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam Wing, they belong to SunRise.  
I don't own the songs either, I typed in which singer it belongs to.  
Please don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy And Monica  
"Sir Treize is Mine" sang by Colonel Une and Lady Une O_o!  
  
(Chorus)  
You need to give it up, had about enough   
It's not hard to see, Sir Treize is mine   
I'm sorry that you, seem to be confused   
He belongs to me, Sir Treize is mine   
  
Lady Une:  
I think it's time we got this straight   
Let's go and fight one to one   
There is no way Mister Treize wants the crazy side  
Are you insane?   
  
Colonel Une:  
See I know that you may be just a bit jealous of me   
'Cause' you're blind   
Master Treize wouldn't want a weak airhead side  
  
Lady Une:  
I consider about you, I didn't want to say what he told me   
He said without me he couldn't make through the day   
Ain't that a shame   
  
Colonel Une:  
Maybe you misunderstood, plus I can't see   
How he could say it to you because I know  
I was the one he's talking to  
(repeat)   
  
Lady Une:  
Must you kill people around keep on acting like a fool   
You must know that won't impress him much  
If you didn't know it girl, it's true   
I think that you should realize He is a part of my life   
Instead of killing others, I know it's killing you inside   
  
Colonel Une:  
You can say what, you wanna say   
What we have you can't take   
From the truth you can't escape   
It's obvious the strong from the weak  
When will you get the picture   
You're the past I'm the future   
Get away I should get control if you didn't know Sir Treize is mine   
  
(Chorus)   
  
Colonel Une:  
You can't destroy this love I've found   
I'll kill you if you try to take  
Even though it's like suicide  
But Treize is mine without a doubt   
  
Lady Une:  
He said he wants you? What a laugh  
He said I'm his beautiful red rose, without me he'll die  
Isn't that real love from first sight?  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Not yours, but mine...   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Its Gonna Be Me" by N*Sync   
"I'm Zechs Merquise" sang by Zechs (Duh!)  
  
(I'm Zechs Merquise)   
Ooh yeah   
  
I am a failure  
That ain't no lie   
Father my hands are stained with blood, whoa   
Noin, recently you told me  
That it does not matter what my name is now  
Maybe that's right   
  
(Chorus)  
Every name I've been called to  
Everybody is confused  
You don't want to hear it again  
But I'm not Peacecraft   
Sometimes I'm the Count Lightning  
But what I just prefer  
Guess what?   
I'm Zechs Merquise!   
  
Sorry Relena, I can't forget  
But remember I try to move on  
The future's too dead for me   
But in the end you know I will always be  
And you can't deny   
But you still ask why  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(I'm Zechs Merquise)   
Ooh yeah   
And finally  
The name that rightly suits me  
I'm Zechs Merquise   
  
The names I'm called  
Everybody's confused  
You don't wanna hear it   
But I'm not Peacecraft   
Sometimes I'm the Count Lightning but  
Guess what?   
  
(Chorus)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Everybody Wants To Be Like You" by Snow  
"..." a Dorothy song  
  
Chorus:  
Girl comes home, checks her sword (Checks her sword)   
She knows herself so she's not alone (Alone)   
But everybody wants to be like you (Like you)   
When it all boils down, and all this ends (All this ends)   
You walk away, see a war again (Again)   
But everybody wants to be like you (Like you)   
  
People would really hate to see her   
The forked eyebrows stick out from her  
And they know something's not right with her at all   
She was calm in all that battle   
It was passed down since her childhood   
Since then she loved the wars around her  
Only if she learn to know  
Wars aren't glorious at all  
  
CHORUS  
  
She looks smug when you're with her  
So quiet and evil of her  
You would never know that she is 16   
As far as I remember, she was standing on the field   
Just the type that wants to see war up-close  
Only if she learn to know  
Wars aren't glorious at all  
  
CHORUS  
  
And if she wants it, and she needs it   
She can stab someone like Quatre  
  
(And if she wants it) Girl comes home   
(And she needs it) checks her sword (Checks her sword)   
(She can stab someone like Quatre)  
  
CHORUS-repeat and fade  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Independent Woman/Charle's angels by Destiny's Child  
".../G-Wing Girls" sang by Sally, Noin and Hilde   
  
Sally:  
Question: Tell me what you think about me   
I buy my own weapons and I buy my own guns   
Only call me need-y when you feelin trouble   
When it's all over I get up and leave   
Question: Tell me how you feel about this   
Try to control me boy you get executed  
Learn my own skills, oh and I do my own fights   
Always 50/50 in a battle   
  
1 -   
Sally:  
The skills I'm showing   
I've learned it   
The gun I'm holding   
I wield it   
The fight I'm fighting   
I've chose to   
'Cause I depend on me  
  
Noin  
If I want to   
shoot you as target  
I'll do it   
To ride an Aries  
I've done it   
The best lieutenant  
I've earn it   
I depend on me   
(I depend on me)   
  
2 -   
All the women who are independent   
Throw your hands up at me   
All the lassies who bring no mercy   
Throw your hands up at me   
All the ladies who have kept their pride   
Throw your hands up at me   
All the guys who truly know me   
Bow your heads down for me   
  
3 -   
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that   
G-Wing girls how do they get down like that  
Girl I didn't know you could get down like that   
G-Wing girls how do they get down like that  
  
Hilde:  
Tell me how you feel about this   
Who would I want if I would wanna live   
I worked hard and sacrificed to get what I get   
Ladies, it ain't easy bein independent   
Question: How'd you like this knowledge that I brought   
Duo, you afraid that I'm in control and you're not  
There you go saying Sally's a bad example  
Depend on no one else to give you what you want   
  
1 -   
  
2 -   
  
3 -   
  
G-Wing girls  
Wassup?   
You in the house?   
Sure 'nuff   
We'll break these people off Gundam style   
  
Bridge -   
G-Wing girls  
Sally, Noin and Hilde  
No one else can scare me   
G-Wing Girls  
  
Whoa   
2 -   
  
3 - repeat 'til fade   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mambo number five" by Lou Bega  
"Mambo number four" sang be Treize  
  
One, two, three, four, five, everybody in the fic so come on let's ride.....   
To the writer's muse around the corner.   
The authors argue 'bout who I'm with but it really don't matter  
The boys say they want some gin and juice but I really don't wanna.   
It's just the same from last week.   
I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap.   
I like Lady Une, Colonel Une, Wufei, and Zechs.   
And as I continue, you know they're getting sweeter.   
So what can I do? I really beg you Sunrise.   
To me flirting is just like a sport.   
Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it.   
Please set it in the trumpet.   
  
(Chorus)   
A little bit of Lady Une in my life,   
A little bit of Colonel Une by my side.   
A little bit of Zechs is all I need,   
A little bit of Wufei's all I see.   
A split side of Une is so exciting  
But Zechs Merquise has inspire me   
A little fight with Wufei too   
In every fanfic I'm everyone's man!  
Mambo number four.  
  
Jump up and down and move it all around.   
Shake your head to the sound, put your hands on the ground.   
Take one step left and one step right.   
One to the front and one to the side.   
Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice   
And if it look like this then you're doing it right.   
  
(Chorus)   
  
(Bridge)   
Trumpet, the trumpet.   
Mambo number four, ha, ha, ha.   
  
(Chorus)   
  
(Outro)   
  
I do all to fall in love with someone like you.   
Cause you can't run and you can't hide.   
You and me gonna touch the sky.   
Mambo number four.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



End file.
